infinitybladefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Legacy
This is my second fic for Infinity Blade. Enjoy! -Cheese Ausar NOTE: Please do note that this is NOT A SEQUEL to my previous fic, Xanadu, which I have yet to complete. Xanadu shall be put on hiatus until I write a few chapters. Prologue Finally. That word flowed through Siris's mind. Relief washed over him and anguish from his body disappeared, calming his body and soothing his nerves. The fight was over. The mission had been successful - the mission that probably had a 1% chance of succeeding. He thought felt a cool breeze - was that even possible in this location? - blow upon him. The Worker lay sprawled on the ground, the Infinity Blade right through his chest. He had won, against the very creator of his lifeline, his world...his people. But no. There was one more thing he had to do. One final move that would gurantee their victory... He pulled out the Redeemer. The rectangular device hummed as its blue lights flashed. One move. He had to simply jam this thing into the hilt of the Blade - and it would reduce the Worker to nothing but a mere child, toddler, without any memories of who he was, what he did, anything in his past life. Siris squinted. Such a blessed fate; to destroy the world over and over again, kill billions, which had never been feasible by any being on the planet, then lose your memory, know not of the deeds you did, and stay innocent forever. Well, unless if he somehow got a hold of his past life, that was. The heat threatened to scald Siris's shoulders, despite his gauntlets. Fire gushed out of the Ark's boosters, ready to take off and launch into space. It was not needed now, for, after all, Galath had been defeated. Victory was Siris's, and the Worker's plans had been foiled, dismissing the Ark as nothing. The temperature was unbearable, though. The force pushed against Siris and Isa, the hot wind pressing down on their armor. But never mind that, Siris thought. Of course. Victory was merely three seconds away - no, scratch that, in one and a half seconds away. That was all that Siris needed to jam the Reedemer into the Blade. "But I do believe in...redemption." Siris spoke to the Worker, responding to his earlier words. All of a sudden, taking the Deathless in front of him by surprise, he yelled, "OPERATION LOCKDOWN!" Siris staggered back. That guy sure knew how to yell louder than a director yelling "ACTION!". Galath's hands flew deep in his armor, unsheathing a perfect little curved dagger. Expecting a sudden stab (which some Titans excelled at doing), Siris threw a kick at his hand. The dagger, however, flew to the Worker's side, stabbing his control panel for the Ark and sending sparks flying. "Operation Lockdown activated. All systems locked. Prepare the Seed." a computer-like voice rang out. Both Siris and Isa had the same thought in their heads: Oh, man, not another one of his games. The billowing flames spewing from the Ark stopped. All the machinery for the Worker's master plan abruptly ceased working. "What? I don't-" Galath laughed mockingly. "This, my friends, is Plan B. Briefly speaking, I'm creating a new world, and wiping everyone's memories, and sending them there. Though a few certain individuals will have a little...tweak to their minds." "What the-" Siris raised the Redeemer, but was cut off by Galath. "This is all I need." He raised his hand, revealing an egg-shaped device, the Seed, that was glowing amber. It was crafted meticulously, and Siris noticed the outlines of adamantium on it. "This contains all the data needed." Galath threw the Seed at the Ark, aiming for the top. It was an impossible shot, but he managed it, and the device landed on the top of the Ark, and machinery connected it to the spacecraft. An orange beam shot out from the Seed. "No!" Siris yelled, outstretching an arm, trying to insert the Redeemer into the Blade. BAM. Everyone suddenly lost control of their body, and began floating upwards, as if they were being sucked in by a black hole. "Farewell!" the Worker shouted in a mock salute. "Galath! I will-" he paused for a moment, "-I will get you!" But he realized, much too late, that there was nothing he could do. Galath, the Worker of Secrets, Creator and Destroyer of all, had the reins of the world. Several questions floated around in his head. Why didn't he simply use the Seed before he and Isa arrived? Why didn't be just take off on his Ark earlier? However, there was no time for that, and he couldn't find the answers. He wondered what would happen to him in his next life. What occupation would he have? A royal member? A farmer? The thought wanted to make him laugh incredulously. Isa, while floating upwards, raised her voice over the noise, "Siris! I-" Then everything felt like it was upside down, and Siris lost consciousness. Chapter 1: Away! Eren was having problems with the monsters again. Not that it surprised him. He'd randomly been washed ashore on this country a mere five days ago, wearing a brown jacket, a white shirt and jeans. He didn't remember anything - well, at least he remembered his name and how to speak. He'd came across civilization, a few villages, but when he asked them if they'd lost their memories, they just stared at him like he was talking some crazy gibberish. He guessed that whoever - or rather - wherever he was in the past, he had bad luck, because in a matter of hours, a pack of bloodthirsty monsters had sniffed him out and were ready to barbecue him. Maybe they wanted to eat him raw. He didn't know, and didn't want to know. The creatures were humanoid, but they usually jumped and crawled around with lightning speed on all fours, had devilish looking faces, pointed ears like an elf's, and savage, sharp edges for all their teeth. And now, they were chasing him. He really didn't know how, and couldn't, for that matter, kill them. He tried everything. The first time one of them caught up to him, he sidestepped, picked up a pointy little rock, and stabbed it in its temple, but it just paused for a while and attacked again as if nothing happened. Another time, he'd waited on a cliff, and kicked off a boulder and squashed one of them. The other six monsters just lifted the boulder up, and their friend got up and scampered up the cliff to get him. The third time, he'd been in a cave, and when one of them tried to get at him, he ducked and kicked it, sending him falling down an overhang and landing on a stalagmite. It just picked itself up and snarled. Now, for the sixth time, Eren and the monsters were playing tag again. He had been successful in all his previous escape attempts, but something told him that he couldn't run away forever. Eren came to a stop from running in the forest, and rolled back, causing the creatures to miss their strikes by mere inches. "You want me?" Eren dared the monsters. "Over here!" He ran up a hill next to them, and the monsters followed suit. To buy himself some time, he randomly threw some stones behind him without looking back. He almost tripped on a branch while doing so, but he pressed on, and reached the summit. "What luck," he muttered. Squinting his eyes, he made out a small house about a hundred meters away, and it seemed devoid of residence. "Maybe I can hide here," Eren wondered out loud, but he figured that they could find him. But he still felt like going there anyway. He sprinted as fast as could towards the little shack, with the creatures on hot pursuit. Eren looked back, and noticed the monsters were getting further away from him. That should give me some time to check the house, Eren thought. He charged at the door, and slammed it open. Instantaneously, he swerved his eyes around to spot for anything the could use. He spotted a wine bottle. Meh...he could try using it to break the monsters' heads, but he guessed that it wouldn't work. A cushion? He liked them, but they weren't combat useful. A barrel? He guessed that wouldn't work too. He darted around some more. Mahogany chairs, a towel, a broom, a book called Guide to editing with C++, and- "Nailed it," Eren congratulated himself as he grabbed a sword off a table. Despite the condition of the shack, the sword looked new and shiny. Hearing growling behind him, he spun around and saw one monster, reminding him that his adversaries were still there. He jumped out of a window, and walked straight into an ambush of six savage creatures. When one of them lunged at him, he slid under the monster, giving him full freedom to run. I have to make use of my sword, he realized. He swung a perfect hit at its head, expecting crimson liquid to spray. Nothing. The sword was useless against them. Eren just ran away. He should've remembered that a stalagmite, much less a sword, couldn't harm them. Against his free will, however, his body told him not to chuck away the sword. He felt like he needed it. The other side of the hill was much steeper than the other side - Eren just realized that. He stopped for a while, in spite of the fact that it was suicidal, to observe the hill. It was steep, not good for a four-legged creature, and there were several roots of trees protruding from the ground. Hmm... The monsters were going to catch him in three, two, one... He leaped onto a root. He used it as a jumping pad, and leaped to another root, and repeated the process. The clumsy four-legged monsters tripped and crashed into trees, stones and each other as they gave chase. Hitting flat ground signaled to Eren that he had reached the base of the hill. He looked back and spotted a foe slam into a tree branch. He laughed, but managed to kill it and continue going forward. He'd slowed them down drastically, but they would catch up. He had used quite a lot of energy. Running for about fifteen minutes, he risked a look back. The seven monsters were on his tail about twelve meters back. Then he spotted them. A teenage boy and girl who were walking along the forest turned in his direction. The girl wore battle clothes and wielded a lance. Her hair was tied up in a long single braid. The boy was wearing a jacket and held a bow, with what seemed to be tens of arrows. He mocked one in Eren's direction. "Wait! Friendly! Friendly!" he yelled to them, but he wasn't trying to shoot him. A fat red arrow sailed past his head, and hit a monster. The resulting explosion almost knocked Eren off his feet. Monster limbs flew into the air, blood splattering. "Of course," Eren muttered. "You need explosives to kill them." Acknowledging the fact that the two warriors were friendly, he ran. Another explosion killed three monsters, leaving only one left. It snarled and growled. The girl drew her lance, and slashed at the beast. Like Eren had expected, it did no damage, but he stepped behind the creature and gave it a mighty kick. The girl slashed again, and Eren followed suit. Unfortunately, it did not give a single thought about the fact that it was dealing with three opponents at once, and tried to slash at the girl. "Heya!" Eren grabbed the beast by the neck, raised his sword, and stabbed it down its throat and hacked the sword out, rendering the once unslayable-by-a-sword beast to die. "Ugh. Brutal, but effective," the girl said. The boy with the bow ran up to them, and there was a moment of silence. Finally, Eren piped up. "Thanks." "Uh, no problem," the guy said. He stretched out a hand for a handshake. "I'm Derrick." Huh. Eren didn't think much of the name for an archer, but he shook his hand. "I'm Eren." The girl introduced herself. "I'm Hazel. Nice to meet you, Eren." "You, too," he told her. He then took a deep breath, and asked them, "Hazel, Derrick...can I ask you a question?" "Yeah?" "Please don't take me as crazy or demented...but did you lose your memories?" The two looked at each other, and a secret message seemed to be conveyed. This guy is one of us. "Yes," Hazel said firmly. Chapter 2: Civilization "So...what'd we do now?" Derrick asked. Eren got a feeling that Hazel was thinking the same thing. "Simple. We go to the nearest inhabited place here," Eren replied casually, as if it was nothing. In reply, he got two incredulous stares. "There's no civilization. We've been here for a week, but there's nothing." Eren, slightly amused, whistled. "You haven't been digging deep enough. I found a couple of villages a few days back." Hazel looked surprised. "Lead the way, then." They started walking in some random direction that Eren hoped would lead them to a village or town. He cut through the thick foliage that stood in his way with his sword. Hazel watched their back. "In case those unslayable things pop up again," she had warned. Eren learnt from Hazel and Derrick that they arrived here about the same time as him. They told him that the place was surrounded by monsters, or more specifically, Titans. Not all of them were practically immortal like the ones he'd faced. What luck. Arriving on the island by himself, and meeting the few types of Titans that he couldn't kill at first. On their journey, they ran into a few Titans, but they were usually weak and were bested by the trio. When they had slain a Plated Guard, they found a bag of fifty gold coins. "Sweet!" Derrick had exclaimed. Eren reckoned that they could use it. "Hey!" Hazel called out to the boys. She spotted three horse carriages on their way to some place. "We should follow them." After some time, they reached a town. "Hawkvale," Eren read out a sign that was displayed prominently at the gates. They searched the area for a while. They found an inn offering a cheap room, which they bought up. Derrick grabbed his quiver, studied it for a while, and spoke unpleasantly, "I'm running out of arrows. I'll go try buy some - and explore this town, too." He whisked the gold bag into his shirt pocket, and walked out of the inn. "Ever heard of Deathless?" Hazel asked Eren, which jolted him back from staring out of the window. "No...I haven't." Hazel sighed, and explained. "They are immortal beings. They don't need food nor water. Kill them - and they resurrect." "How do you know that?" "Some Titan said that. Told us that we'd never be able to kill them. Obviously." "Huh." Eren didn't sound impressed, or scared, or whatever one should've felt when they encountered Deathless. He returned to staring out of the window. He wanted to get back his memories. No, he needed to. He was frustrated with his memories...and it was worse when he had glimpses of his past life, and they shut off in a few seconds. Seeing all those people chatting and living their lives normally in Hawkvale made him feel bad. He wanted to be like them, have a normal life, and not get stuck up in some monster-killing crap. Eren turned his eyes slightly more to the ground, and found a familiar guy in a sweatshirt and jacket walking back in the inn. "Back!" Derrick said, his quiver now brimming with arrows. "I also found a place to eat, if you need it." Eren felt that the last part was directed at him. Derrick didn't know his diet for the past six days. Eren thought, I need something other than food scraps. They walked down to a restaurant. Some on-lookers glanced at them briefly, frowning for a while, then averting their eyes. Of course. Not many people saw a boy in tattered clothing with a sword. Wait. Tattered? Eren looked down and finally noticed that his wear was ripped in some places. His jeans were torn at the knees and thighs. "I need a new outfit," he muttered. "Here," Derrick said. Some restaurant stood in front of them. Patrons walked in and out. Since they had a bag of gold coins, Hazel didn't hesitate to buy loads of food. Smoked brisket, fish, fries, soup - they wolfed down all of it." "Nice meal. Where do we go now?" Eren inquired. "Back to the inn. Duh," Derrick said. "Back off!" Screams were heard from a store, as if some guy was wrestling with another. "Get the-" An old man was thrown out of a shop, Fawkes' General Store. The door was abruptly smashed into splinters, and a Horned Guardian walked out, a Grummun and an Iron Claw in his left and right hand respectively. "Get out of my store!" the old man yelled and heaved his foot and kicked the Titan in the chest. It did nothing. The Titan raised his Iron Claw. The man must have been attempting to dodge the attack, as his body leaned to the left, but it was too late. The weapon smashed down on his head. "Iron Claw" was a befitting name for the weapon at this point. The Horned Guardian raised his sword again, ripping into the old man's body, killing him. The perpetrator grunted, and turned around. Eren put his hands on his sword, like he had a personal vendetta against the Titan. "Don't do it! It'll attract more!" his companions yelled, but their words fell on deaf ears. Eren had driven his sword into the Titan. Interlude: Allies The four brown-haired horses charged along in the forest. Armor-clad figures rode on top, their faces looking like they were in some king of battle. Rain battered on them like arrows fired from the sky. Trees broke and flew as a Wretch jumped out of nowhere, surprising them. "Surround!" one guy yelled. They circled the creature. One stabbed its head with a spear. Another one jumped up, raindrops falling off his raincoat, and slashed at the neck of the Wretch. He jumped back on his horse via grappling hook. "Hey, nice moves, Grim Reaper." "What? I told you to stop calling me that," the guy in the raincoat flashed him a glare. "How long to destinations?" a man said, with his voice full of alarm, like he was scared that his house was going to burn down or that his family would be killed. "Check it!" A warrior sitting on horseback raised his hand, and something shard-like glowed. "Four-fifty miles!" His eyes suddenly widened. "No, wait, it's not leading us to target! It's leading us to...him!" His comrades grunted. "So he's gonna give it to him?" The man with the raincoat had his eyes harden. Siris, you creepy bastard. He raised his head. "Continue moving on! It'll lead us to him - somehow!" He was interrupted by an aircraft zooming by in the sky, a tinge of blue following it. "Ah, damn. He's here." "We have to face him?" one guy yelled incredulously. His voice seemed to be shaking. Fear didn't look like it came to him naturally. "Watch out. We don't know what kinda tools that guy has. Siris did warn us." "He's coming," the raincoat guy said. He fired a grappling hook and flew off to a tree. A purple beam flew past him, almost frying his face off, and slammed into his horse, giving it a fatal injury. "Damn!" he yelled, trying to regroup with his comrades. He caught up with them...just to see the aircraft crashing down. His teammates dodged, but he knew better; he hooked onto the craft and let go at the last second, sending him gliding off in the air, and he landed safely. A compartment opened, and a man, clad in a high-tech armor, looked at them. "You people...part of his plan? Mm. I would like to fight you." "You killed my horse!" "That doesn't matter," their adversary said before launching himself at them, a device in his hand suddenly glowing and a blade shot out of it. Chapter 3: Some crazy mob Eren drove his blade into the Horned Guardian, his face full of rage. He'd never felt this angry before - whether on this island or back in his hometown - well, he didn't really know about the latter. Maybe he had anger management problems. Either way, the Horned Guardian was dead. His body was crackling with adrenaline, and he pulled out his sword in fury. It was as though he'd just taken a wutzauber from his homeland. Wait, he thought. What was a wutzauber again? He didn't know, and didn't care. Apparently Hazel was right. He did attract more foes. A Knight Templar jumped out, attempting to bash him in the face with his shield. Eren dodged, and gave a slash at the Titan. He blocked with his sword, so Eren swerved to the left, ducked and knocked him off his feet. As the Titan tried to get up, Eren slashed his sword at his chest. It was a perfect, clean hit. The dazed opponent stumbled to the ground. Eren raised his sword and brought it down. "Eren! Dude, what was that for?" Derrick and Hazel caught up to him. "Sorry. Just felt like I needed to kill that thing, you know? It's like being controlled by someone." His friends sighed. "Wait. What is that?" Eren exclaimed. A Wretch walked into the town. Villagers screamed and scattered in panic as the beast trampled over carts and slammed into houses. Eren, of course, ran up to it and tried to kill it. "Idiot! That thing's going to kill you!" some person yelled from across the street. Meh...he didnt feel like backing off. Eren charged and stabbed it in the head. It roared in agony, and swiped its gargantuan left claw. He dodged, and jumped back. The Titan raised itself on two legs, reaching out at its full height. "Crap!" Derrick yelled, "TIMBER!" and fired an explosive arrow at its right leg. The beast roared, and crashed down into the dirt, sending dust scattering. "You okay?" Eren recieved a question. "Dusty, but okay." The townsfolk were running around. What seemed to be knights walked up and surveyed the area. The wife of the dead man wailed over her spouse's dead body. Hazel but her lip and winced at the sight. "These monsters, Titans, they were probably sent by the Deathless...just a feeling," Hazel speculated. "Huh. Maybe the Titans are their armed forces," Derrick guessed. "Wait, WHAT?!" the trio heard a voice. Behind them stood a middle-aged man called Nevius, his face full of displeasure. "Um, we mentioned the Deathless. Is that...bad? Like, is it taboo, or did they invade this place once or something?" Eren tried to lighten the mood. It failed miserably, for Nevius' face creased. He studied the man. He was dressed in a robe. Not very impressive. In his hands laid two knives; now that was dangerous. Eren hoped that this Nevius guy was a butcher or chef, and the knives in his hands were coincidentally there, but those knives didn't look like they were meant for chopping meat. They were straight, and a wicked gleam could be seen at the tip. "It's them! They talked about the Deathless! Lord Marus told us they would come, and they did! Quick! Kill them!" Nevius screamed. The entire crowd seemed taken aback, but in a matter of seconds they yelled what sounded like a victory cry and they charged. "Not good! Run!" Derrick fled. Hazel followed suit and tagged right behind him. "Guess I have no choice - Whoa!" Had Eren not ran away, he would've been killed by some box that was sailing in the air. It landed inches away from him, shattering into pieces. He caught up with his friends. "What's the plan?" he inquired. He got no answer. Great. Friends that thought that only either fighting or running were the best courses of action. Real helpful, and a joy to have. Roars of the people were heard behind them, and the villagers raised random items that they were probably planning to use as weapons; a broom, pole, chair - whatever. "I got a plan!" Hazel struggled to speak. "What?" Eren yelled back over the din. He risked a look behind, and saw the knights chasing after them too on horseback. "Um, just hang on a second!" He sidestepped, barely getting run over by a horse, and slashed at its legs, causing it to fall down. The other knights had hardly enough time to pull the reins of their horses to avoid tripping over the fallen horse. This, in turn, caused the crazy crowd of people to crash into the knights. Fun, Eren thought. It's like playing with dominoes. He ran back to his allies. "So! What's the plan, girl?" Hazel looked slightly offended. "We grab a horse from the stables and rush off. The, ah, roadblock you caused should buy us enough time. Oh, and don't take too many. We don't want them to feel even more pissed." "You make it sound so simple," Derrick rolled his eyes. "And for that last sentence - that's an understatement!" He grinned, and pressed on to the stables. One hundred meters away...ninety...eighty... Hazel was the first to unsheath her lance and swing at the stable gates, granting them entrance. "In here!" She jumped on a black stallion, and reared it up. "Giddyup!" The horse went tearing down the road, almost being hit by some mug that someone threw. "Get on, Derrick!" Eren hoisted his archer friend onto a huge maroon steed, big enough for both of them to sit on. "Heya!" Derrick kicked the horse. He kicked it again. No response. Great. Eren tried pulling at the reins, but it didn't work. Hazel on her horse, quite a distance away, looked back, her eyes full of worry. They said, Get out! Eren made a face. He raised his foot up high. "You - stupid - horse!" He brought his foot down. The crowd were at the gates of the stables. The steed neighed and slammed into the crowd for good measure. The villagers panicked as they scrambled out of its way, especially with two armed men on top. ---- "Whew," Eren finally said as he disembarked, or rather, fell from the horse, along with Derrick. They had enough of sitting on the back of some animal for three hours. Hazel pulled the reins on her horse, and it stopped. "Nice. They probably won't be able to catch up to us. Not unless those knights chase us." "Dammit, Hazel! Your plan was terrible! I am so tired," Derrick groaned. "Yeah. We couldn't have gotten out without you," Eren sarcastically commented. "Oh, wait, we already did, ha-ha." "Whatever." Eren scanned his surroundings. They'd landed in a forest (yet again), and this one wasn't so dense. There was probably not much hiding space for an ambush, unless they hid under some leaves and bushes. Well, that wouldn't probably work. "We should be safe here, I-" Rejected, Eren. He'd thought he heard a voice. Titans, tens of them charged out. "Damn!" Eren unsheathed his blade. But they weren't aiming for them. The Titans charged right past them. Hazel looked around, and noticed that more Titans in other directions were charging to a certain point as well. "Come on! Move!" Derrick said as he ran. They stopped at where the Titans where charging. Their eyes went wide. A warrior - dressed in what seemed to be what she knew as Seratic Armor - fended off the Titans alone. In his left hand, he carried a matching shield, and his right hand gripped a sword with a ring as its hilt. A monster, the same as those who chased Eren since Day One, charged at him. The warrior swung his sword. "Wait! No! You can't kill it with that!" But the monster that was supposed to be unslayable by swords was killed in this instance. The blade of the sword had a blue aura-like tinge to it as it mauled the monster, and the warrior slashed at four other Titans. The team instantly knew that this wasn't any normal person. "Oh my God," Eren murmured. Category:Cheese Ausar Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Content